phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Sinow Zoa
: "There's also a seabed version of the Search & Capture unit on the surface. 'Zoa type' and 'Zele type.' The basic equipment is the same, but these have a freezing device. Brrrrr..." : — Elly and Calus in the Seabed Upper Levels Sinow Zoa is a Sinow-model Search and Capture Unit. The series has been deployed inside the Seabed facility to defend it from intruders. General Data Like all the other Sinow series, the Sinow Zoa was constructed on Pioneer 1. They were to be used for deep-sea exploration and defense in top-secret, high priority facilities. As D-Cel contamination spread, the Sinow Zoa's artifical intelligence was modified to attack any Pioneer 1 inhabitants on sight. To this day, they remain active, lying in wait until the next intruders come. Sinow Zoas are much like the Sinow Berill and Sinow Spigell series. They have been built with large husks. But thier appearance has been altered to appear more like a blue deep-sea diving suit than the gladiator armor their Central Control Area have been built. As such, thier basic weapons are the large robotic arms and fists they have. And the force from the blows has a chance to Confuse a person on impact. The Sinow Zoa use a rocket-powered back booster to help it lift and leap towards the player. With greater power and force, the leap attack has the power to knock the player to the ground and off thier feet. They are not limited to thier physical strength as well, they have been programmed and built to fire Gibarta blasts from ports hidden in thier heads. On Ultimate, they send out Rabarta blasts from thier body. Either way, the Sinow Zoa has the capacity to freeze the player, allowing them to move in and get free hits. Be sure you break out of the ice quickly by repeating pressing your Move Left and Move Right keys. Finally, they have key stealth and surprise features built-in. Instead of magnetic footpads, they use thier massive arms to grab onto fixtures in the ceiling. Once the player enters the room and they see him or her, they drop from the ceiling and begin attacking once they recover from the fall. In some cases, they can drop from the ceiling cloaked, unable to be seen by the player. The Sinow Zoa model has an improved cloaking device, which allows it to be completely masqueraded from sight and radar, except while it attacks. It also comes equipped with the Berill and Spigell's teleportation device to move around the battlefield almost instantaneously. Upon doing so, it will cloak at it's destination. However, the teleportation reveals particles upon arrival, giving away the Sinow Zoa's location. Battle Strategy As a Sinow Zoa falls from the ceiling and recovers from the landing, it is an open target to any form of weapons. Take advantage of this moment to damage or destroy the Sinow Zoa. It helps to look at the ceiling areas to know where they will land. Players must use thier eyes well to pick off Sinow Zoas while they are cloaked. When a Sinow Zoa teleports, look for the particles of light, mainly behind you. If you see them, turn around and attack quickly the particle's location. If you time it right, the Sinow Zoa will take damage and either deactivate it's cloaking device, or attempt to teleport again. If you couldn't pick it up. Constantly stay on the move until the Zoa attacks with it's fists. If you do it right, you can move out of the way without taking damage, and also get an idea where the Zoa is. For added revealing, try and make the Sinow Zoa walk onto puddles of water, which will reveal where it steps because of the water effects. Once the player maintains the attack cursor on the Sinow Zoa, it is an open target to classic combat. For weapons, most players can get away with any generic melee or ranged weapon. Ones that hit a larger area like Swords, Partisans or hard and fast like Double Sabers and Mechguns work wonders on the Sinow Zoa. Having Machine modifiers on your weapons helps greatly. It is recommended that Forces use Gifoie to attack cloaked Sinow Zoas. Zoas are weak against Foie attacks, but Rafoie needs a lock on the target and Foie needs directional aiming. Like the other Machines, it can be shocked using Zonde techniques, which opens it up for free hits from your other spells and attacks. But you will need a lock on the Sinow Zoa to achieve this. Once revealed or locked on, it is an open target for your other Foie and Zonde spells. Stats Legend : Offline stat / Online stat Special Drops Monster in Quests Note the location for Quit After. This tells the area you should go back to town and reinitialize the game/quest. These values and quit locaions take into consideration speed and occurance of that monster. You may encounter more should you bypass that quit point. These quests are recommended should you want to hunt rare items off Sinow Zoa: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Sinow Zoa has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 2 Monsters Category:Seabed monsters